


Family dinners, bets, and fire alarms

by RidingMalum



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Pre-Relationship, oblivious babies, observant parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidingMalum/pseuds/RidingMalum
Summary: When Beth mentions she has real life actual friends to her parents they immediately know that they have to meet them. What they didn’t take into consideration is that maybe Beth has found more than a friend in one of them.
Relationships: Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler, Yolanda Montez/Courtney Whitmore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Family dinners, bets, and fire alarms

**Author's Note:**

> This one was actually a request. “ how about Beth inviting the starsquad to her house for dinner to introduce them to her parents, and her parents automatically pick up that Rick has a crush on their daughter and ask Beth about it?” I hope you guys enjoy it!

To say that Beth is excited would be an understatement. Today both of her parents are home and they agreed to have her friends over for dinner. She knows how lame it might sound but her parents are rarely home at the same time and she hasn’t really been able to say “my friends” and mean it since elementary school. 

Truth be told, as much as she loved her parents, she didn’t actually think that they really cared much about her life. They knew she got good grades and would stay out of trouble. They knew Beth was a good kid and at a certain point they had stopped asking her about her days. Until the day her mom got home early and instead of hanging around like she usually does, Beth had mentioned that she was going to go hang out with some friends. She purposefully left out that she was going to Pat’s garage for training but it didn’t matter, it still made her mom’s head turn. 

Before her mom could ask any questions Beth was out of the door and sliding into a yellow mustang that her mom had never seen before. It didn’t take long for the news to reach her dad’s ears. And in little to no time they had planned a day where they would both be off of work so that they could meet Beth’s friends. Beth didn’t know this, of course. She had thought it was a coincidence and she didn’t ask any questions. 

Beth didn’t really have to ask Courtney if she’d like to come over to have dinner with her family, she knew the answer and she was right. She knew the ones she’d have to convince were Yolanda and Rick. Yolanda was a bit more difficult, she had to work it out so her family wouldn’t be upset with her leaving but finally managed to work it out and she as well as Courtney would be joining her family for dinner. 

Beth had technically known Rick for the longest and she knows that the two of them have grown closer to each other than with the others. At one of their training sessions Pat had even referred to the two of them as a team within a team. Neither argued because they both knew it was true but they didn’t say anything because, really, what could they say to that? 

This didn’t change the fact that for some reason Beth was the most nervous to ask Rick. If she really thought about it it was because she was afraid he’d say no, and out of all of them she wanted him there the most. She wanted her parents to meet him for real and not just through a screen. 

Surprisingly, Rick agreed rather quickly. He had a lot of reasons to say yes, not that he’d tell Beth that. For one, if her parents could cook just as well as Beth he might never leave their house. Plus, free food was something he would never pass up. And also, when Beth asked him all he could focus on her her big brown eyes and the way she played nervously with her fingers. She was even biting her bottom lip, a dead give away that Beth Chapel was nervous. So without thinking he said yes. Not exactly realizing that he’d be meeting her parents, but people meet their friends parents all the time, right? 

Yolanda was the first one to arrive at Beth’s house. Her father answered the door with a smile despite the yelling in the background. Yolanda tried to tune that out and she shook Mr.Chapel’s hand and walked inside. She didn’t know what was burning but something was. Beth came walking into the living room and she noticed that Beth’s signature smile came from her dad. She realized that even though She considered Beth to be one of her best friends she didn’t actually know that much about her. 

“You came!” Beth exclaims, and hugs her. Yolanda is still trying to get used to how affectionate Beth can be at times. Yolanda can handle it she hugs all of her friends sometimes and even, on certain occasions, gets kisses on the cheek from Courtney. But getting affection from Beth is different. It’s like getting hugged by the sun it’s intense and warm and as sweet as she is sometimes the intensity Beth holds inside herself can be overwhelming.

“Of course I came, I said I would.” Yolanda replies with a smile and a small hug back. She pulls away and frowns towards the kitchen where the yelling continues. 

Beth catches her and let’s out a small laugh. “This always happens, my mom thinks she can cook but she can’t. I’m sure we’ll be ordering food for tonight.”

Yolanda laughs at that. “Okay, but what is the screaming about?”

“She thinks if she yells at the stove enough it’ll magically start working the way she wants. You would think a doctor would know better but-“ Beth shrugs, “she still does it.”

The yelling dies down for a little while and Beth and Yolanda get comfortable in the living room, while Beth’s dad goes into the kitchen to help. They don’t talk about anything of substance until Yolanda mentions Courtney, and at that Beth’s ears perk up. She knows how Yolanda feels about Courtney and she knows how Courtney feels about Yolanda but she knows they don’t know how the other feels. She’s talked this out with Rick at length. They actually have a bet going. Rick has $20 saying that Courtney and Yolanda will be together by the end of the school year. Beth has more hope in her friends and says they’ll be together by the end of the month. The only rule on this bet is that neither Rick nor Beth could interfere. Which is proving hard for Beth but so far she’s been good and hasn’t done anything. 

Just as Yolanda brings up how she thinks Courtney smells of the beaches in California, even though she’s never been to California herself, there’s a knock at the door. Beth bounces up this time and shouts a quick “I got it!” Towards the kitchen before opening the door. 

Courtney is on the other side and before Beth can welcome her in Courtney walks in with a brief and tight hug and a smile on her face. “You’re place is so nice. I can’t believe I’ve never been here before!”

Courtney takes a breath from talking and immediately notices the burning smell. Before she can say anything Beth jumps in and says, “my mom isn’t the best cook. We just have to wait for her to give in and admit she can’t make the meal work and then she’ll order some food.”

“Oh,” Courtney says, and she wants to giggle. She always thought everything about Beth was perfect. Even her parents. It’s nice to know she’s actually human. “Well if your parents can’t cook where did you learn how to?”

“My grandma. When I was little she would come over to babysit me when my parents would have to work and she’d cook and I’d watch.” Beth admits, and smiles at the thought of her grandma. Most of the random things she’s good at she’s learned from her family’s matriarch. “Anyways, Yolanda and I were just hanging out in the living room.”

The three of them are laughing together in the living room before her dad comes in looking exhausted. He notices the newest member and introduces himself to Courtney. He plops down on the recliner and closes his eyes. “How long do you think it’ll be before your mom gives in.”

Beth thinks for a second and says, “when the alarm goes off, definitely.”

“Probably, I already have the menu and the phone number out for that Chinese restaurant down the block.” Her dad says, his eyes are still closed but he has a playful smile on his lips and both Yolanda and Courtney can tell this has happened several times before and that it’s probably something he finds amusing about his wife.

It isn’t long before the fire alarm blares throughout the house. Beth’s dad gets up to turn it off and open the windows to let the smoke out when Beth’s mom finally makes an appearance. She has over mitts on her hands and she looks defeated. Her husband, trying to hide his smile goes to his wife and wraps an arm around her shoulder to comfort her. 

But it looks like Beth’s mom has something else on her mind because her eyes are trained on something outside. Beth turns to look at the open window and sees the yellow mustang she’s grown to adore so much and almost runs to the door, but her mother beats her to it. Yolanda and Courtney both giggle at Beth’s antics when she makes an exasperated look. Beth doesn’t know why, but she knows that she wanted to be the one to answer the door when it came to Rick. She didn’t trust her parents with him. 

When the door opens Beth immediately notices the stark difference between Rick and her mom. Rick is standing in the doorway in his usually dark clothing, shoulders slightly hunched and looking nervous. While her mom is standing straight, but not tall because she’s only an inch taller than Beth, wearing a white cardigan and a bright smile that is beautiful but not like Beth’s and her dad’s. It’s mischievous and Beth, for the life of her can’t tell why. She holds out her hand to the tall boy before realizing she’s still wearing the over mitts. Her mom laughs at herself and takes them of while moving so Rick can make his way into the house. 

“I’m assuming you’re Rick?” Her dad asks as he pulls out his phone. Rick nods but her dad doesn’t give up easily, in the short time of meeting the man Yolanda and Courtney have come to realize that Beth is almost an exact replica of her dad’s personality. From the smile, to the talking, to the friendliness. “I hope you like Chinese food because the lasagna...I think it was suppose to be lasagna, is just charred now.”

Beth can tell that Rick is nervous. Beth isn’t the most intuitive of the group but she’s become incredibly aware of Rick’s feelings and emotions. She gives him a warm smile that he can help but return and pulls him into the living room with everyone else. While everyone else is chattering, no one but Courtney notices Mrs. Chapel looking at her daughter and this new boy she just met. When their eyes meet, Beth’s mom raises her eyes in an inquisitive manner and Courtney just shrugs. She doesn’t really know what to say. She’s watched Rick and Beth tip toe around. Each other without knowing it for months and she doesn’t know if they realize their feelings but nearly everyone else does. 

“Yeah, I’m Rick, and I don’t mind Chinese food.” He finally responds to Beth’s dad. 

“It’s so great to finally get to meet you guys! Ever since Beth’s mentioned all of you I just had to meet you all!” Mrs. Chapel exclaims, and Beth blushes and subconsciously tries to hide behind Rick. Rick isn’t having any of it, though, he throws an arm around Beth’s shoulder and Yolanda is reminded of when Beth’s dad did that when his wife came out of the kitchen in defeat. 

They all lapse into different conversations while waiting for the food to come. Both of Beth’s parents notice that the small group of friends seem paired off. Courtney and Yolanda seemed glued together as do Beth and Rick. They both promised Beth they wouldn’t embarrass her so they don’t mention anything. They just look at each other with a look only a married couple can share. 

When the food finally arrives the burning smell from the failed food attempt is gone and a sense of calm enters the room. Beth gives the delivery guy the money and brings the food into the living room and places it on the coffee table. Beth furrows her eye brows and in response her dad just shrugs and says, “it’s take out and we have friendly company. I think it’s fine if we eat in the living room.”

It’s quiet as they all ope. The food and begin to dig in. Once again, Beth’s moms eyes catch onto Rick and Beth. He’s putting some of the carrots from his chicken onto her plate while she gives him some of her broccoli. They both do this without saying anything, as if they’ve been doing this for years. 

They all chat throughout dinner. Nothing of major importance. Just how they all met and how they became friends (they let Courtney come up with a small white lie that didn’t involve the JSA for that one) and random stories before they finish. By the time they’re all done it’s late and they have to leave. Yolanda is the first to leave, knowing how angry her parents will be if she comes home later then they said. Courtney goes with her, knowing that her mom and Pat won’t care much if she’s only a little late, just as long as she has a good excuse. The only one to stay for a bit is Rick. He’s loosened up since he first walked into the house and is now laughing and joking with Beth’s parents. 

At this point, Beth’s mom just can’t take it. She has to say something. So she nudges her husband who gives her a strange look but all she says in response is, “can you help me clean this all up?”

He nods and both Rick and Beth both offer to help but she waves their offer away and grabs the plates while her husband grabs the boxes. Once they’re in the kitchen she waste no time. 

“Do you see how Beth is looking at that boy?” Her mother asks quietly but excitedly. She can’t remember the last time Beth was interested in anyone. When her daughter first started high school she thought Beth might have had a crush on the Zarick boy but she realized they were just friends but this is different. 

“Do you see how Rick is looking at our daughter?” Her husband counters, with the same level of excitement. 

“Of course I see it. I’d have to be blind. He looks at our Beth like she hung the stars and moon in the sky.”

“What do we do?” Mrs. Chapel pauses at that. She doesn’t want to ambush her daughter because if Beth feels embarrassed she won’t say anything to them. 

“Maybe we’ll hint at it.” She says and her husband agrees.

They walk back into the living room together. Rick and Beth are nowhere in sight but they don’t have to wait long because Beth walks in the front door and closes it quietly before locking it behind her. When she turns and sees her parents she practically jumps out of her skin. 

She shakes it off and smiles, “so, what did you think of them?”

“They all seem nice. I’m glad that you found such nice friends.” Her dad says sincerely. It really is true, all of them were polite, respectful and fun to be around. 

“Courtney and Yolanda seem pretty close. Are they together?” Her mom asks bluntly. While she’s just using this as a segway into what she really wants to ask she hopes the answer is yes because the two seemed sweet together. 

Beth laughs at that and shakes her head, “no, but Rick and I have a bet on it. They can’t keep dancing around each other. There’s no way.”

Her parents chuckle at that too. It’s silent between them all as they go around shutting the windows and locking them, until her dad of all people asks, “what about you and Rick. When Yolanda and Courtney get together won’t you and Rick feel a little left out.” 

“Well we’re all friends. I’m sure it won’t be super awkward.”

“Yeah, but have you thought that maybe you and Rick might ever get together.” Her dad asks, and both Beth and her mom freeze. Her dad usually isn’t so blunt.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Beth says slowly and doesn’t look at either of her parents. 

“To be fair, the two of you already looked like a couple tonight anyways.” Her mom finally says. 

Beth doesn’t know what to say so she doesn’t respond to that. She just says she’s tired and rushes upstairs without looking back. Once she’s in her room she lets out a breath. She had a crush on Rick. That wasn’t news to her, she didn’t need someone to tell her that. But she didn’t think that in any universe Rick might like her back. She’s glad that her parents like him. Just the thought of Rick and a possible relationship with him makes her heart race. So instead of going into cardiac arrest she throws herself onto her bed and grabs a pillow and screams.

Downstairs her parents look at each other and smile. Her dad waits until he hears Beth’s door shut before he says, “I give it a month before they get together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments and send me requests my tumblr is @ svnnypope


End file.
